Power Rangers V-Quest
'Power Rangers V-Quest '''is the third season of Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Jurassic Strike and succeeded by Power Rangers Beast Storm. It was created by Galactinon as the 3rd season. It contains some elements from Power Rangers RPM, Engine Sentai Go-onger, Power Rangers Turbo, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, and GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Plot With Earth already under the control of Jonathan Keenly, half of mankind has been enslaved with the other half being able to escape to the inhabitable planet Rarol. Secretely, a scientist from Earth, Dr. Z and a scientist from Rarol (formerly from Earth) Dr. X have been working together on weapons designed to defeat Keenly. The scientists have hand picked five individuals to use the weapons to defeat Keenly. Characters V Rangers Extra V Rangers Allies *Dr. Z (Zelda Burke) *Dr. X (Xander Montgomery) *General Bluster *Jacob Ferrier *President Jericho Villains *Jonathan Keenly *Megabyte *Killobyte *King Magnum *Thranxe Arsenal *V Morpher *Golden V Morpher *Wheel Morpher *V Sword ◆◆◆◆◆ *V Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ *V Launcher ◆ *Wheel Morpher Sword Mode ◆◆ *Wheel Morpher Shield Mode ◆◆ *Wheel Morpher Blaster Mode ◆◆ Zords ''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * V-Racer ◆ * V-Jet ◆ * V-Submarine ◆ * V-Motorcycle ◆ * V-Ambulance ◆ * V-Bulldozer ◆ * V-Tank ◆ * V-Helicopter ◆ Auxilliary Zords *V-Police ❖ *V-Wheeler❖ *V-Drill❖ *V-Train❖ *V-Shuttle❖ *V-Saucer❖ *V-Dump❖ *V-Mixer❖ *V-Crane❖ *V-Carrier (Aircraft mode/ Car mode)❖ *V-Excavator❖ Megazords *V Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *V Police Megazord ◆◆❖◆◆ *V Wheeler Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *V Drill Megazord ◆❖◆◆◆ *V Train Megazord ◆◆◆❖◆ *V Shuttle Megazord ❖◆◆◆◆ *V Dump Megazord ◆◆◆◆❖ *V Mixer Megazord ◆◆❖◆◆ *V Crane Megazord ◆◆❖ *V Excavator Megazord ◆❖◆◆◆ *Dozer Drive Megazord ◆ *Blaze Megazord ◆◆ *Drive Strike Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Blaze Strike Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes *Episode 1: V Quest Part 1 (Ashton, Felicity, and Oliver debut) *Episode 2: V Quest Part 2 (Duncan and Zoey debut) *Episode 3: Taking Back Part 1 *Episode 4: Taking Back Part 2 *Episode 5: Taking Back Part 3 *Episode 6: Taking Back Part 4 *Episode 7: Strange Wheels *Episode 8: The Good Doctor (Dr. Z physically debuts) *Episode 9: The Other Doctor (Dr. X physically debuts) *Episode 10: Grinding *Episode 11: Racing *Episode 12: Caution *Episode 13: Before the Empire *Episode 14: Why They Left *Episode 15: Twin Connection Part 1 *Episode 16: Twin Connection Part 2 (Tony and Hillary reunite on Rarol when Hillary is put on a transport ship.) *Episode 17: Smashing Through *Episode 18: Dust *Episode 19: The Best Part 1(Gold Ranger debuts on Earth) *Episode 20: The Best Part 2 (Gold Ranger is Matthew Henderson) *Episode 21: Explaination *Episode 22: Return of the Twins *Episode 23: Gliding *Episode 24: The Weird Doctor *Episode 25: Video *Episode 26: Betrayel (Megabyte overthrows Keenly and Keenly is presumably dead) *Episode 27: Blue with Envy *Episode 28: Blast From the Past (V Rangers meet Jurassic Rangers) *Episode 29: Twin Power Part 1 (Tony and Hillary given the Plasma and Ivory V Powers from Dr. Z) *Episode 30: Twin Power Part 2 *Episode 31: Heroes Aren't Born *Episode 32: Early in the Game (Thranxe is defeaed) *Episode 33: Miles *Episode 34: Closer *Episode 35: Stillness (King Magnum and Killobyte fuse) *Episode 36: S.O.S. *Episode 37: Metal Labyrinth Part 1 *Episode 38: Metal Labyrinth Part 2 *Episode 39: Metal Labyrinth Part 3 *Episode 40: Day Off *Episode 41: Three's a Crowd (Spirit Rangers, Jurassic Rangers, and V Rangers team up.) *Episode 42 End of Conquest Part 1 (Keenly returns and kills Megabyte) *Episode 43: End of Conquest Part 2 *Episode 44: End of Conquest Part 3 (Tony and Hillary defeat King Magnum and Killobyte) *Final Episode: End of Conquest Part 4 (Keenly is defeated by the Rangers) Notes *This is the first season where the villain has already won. *This is the first season where mankind is forced to inhabit another planet. *This is the first season to have a total of eight rangers. *This is the first season to have sibling rangers. *This is the first season to have twin rangers. *This is the first season where at least one ranger have more than one color respective to their suit. *This is the first season to have a crossover episode with all past ranger teams. *This is the first season to have a crossover episode with two past ranger teams. *This is the first season to be vehicle themed. *This is the first to have the main villain be a human. Category:Galactinon Category:Series